The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier
by Mystic Zidler
Summary: First fic, first OC inside, first rewrite! Chapter Three! Meeting between Ash with someone read Furnace of Hell and Ash with Grand Chase! At least 35 accumulated reviews to get chapter 4! Title: Relics of Kounat, the Encounter, and Pre-Awakening!
1. Chapter One : Ash Romanov PreEvent

Story fixed! The GC WON'T meet Ash Romanov at the forest near the Ruins of Kounat anymore… but somewhere else… Where is it? Read to find out…

The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier

Author : INGC_RGClZekeHart

OC : Ash Romanov and (POTENTIALLY) RTN [Initial, INGC nick: RGClTinker]

Pre-story Infos : Story reforms include: First, OC Profile will be retyped and shortened to the normal GC Char Profiles in GrandChase. Second, for some like unknown words / skills, the explanations will be at the end of chapter (System adapted from: OneLukeTwoHonesty, sorry for mistype)

Disclaimers : I, Daniel Haryanto, a Chinese Junior High-Schooler the city of Batam in Indonesia, declares that the game, which is named as Grand Chase, doesn't belong to me. Grand Chase officially belongs to KOG. And some company which has popularized Grand Chase to this world: LevelUp! (Phillipines and Brazil); SG Interactive (Europe); GameRage (North America); axeso5 (Latin America); FunBox (Thailand); BeanFun! (Taiwan); and PT Megaxus Infotech (Indonesia). If I own Grand Chase then there will be already Wizard Engineer / Rune Caster skill tree ._.

First Chapter : Ash Romanov Pre-Event (Good eh?)

TPV:

A person in khaki soldier camouflage suit was running towards the Dwarves' Capital [1] when I a person in red [2] made an impact with me. When I was about to get up he said, "Watch where you're going, dumb!"

The 'dumb' got up and looked at the person, then said, "You're the one who should be watching your steps… My vision are still clear… And, long time no see…"

"What? Who are you? I haven't seen you before…" The person in red answered in shock.

"Heh… don't you remember the people you massacred before? The people in white… [3] You could recall the deeds you'd done…"

"What? It can't be… You're one of them…?"

"Дa... [4]. You missed two people when you massacred them…"

"Heh… looks like I losed… But you'll never catch me, little brat…" The red said as he fleed…

"прокляие… [5], looks like it's hunting time… but nevertheless, have to report to Arawn…"

=At the Dwarves' Capital Castle=

"What? Are you sure it's him, Lieutenant Ash?" Arawn the Dwarves' King asked.

"Yes, positively it's him…" the one in khaki suit named Ash said.

"Damn, do you think he's here for trouble?" the king asked.

"Maybe… I saw him in a hurry… Well, I'll be going now, good bye, your highness," Ash said and bowed.

"All right," Arawn answered.

=Meanwhile at Dwarves' Base [6]=

"Finally, Archemedia, the land of a never ending war." Ronan announced.

"Astaroth has got to be here, there's got to be no escape for him now…" Lass said.

"Well let's get going…" Elesis said.

(Maybe we'll just skip this and just to the end of the Dwarves' Supply Route [7] ^^")

"Did we get all of them?" Elesis asked. While suddenly numerous SpiderBot Guards and Thunder Hammer Guards surrounded them.

"Drop your weapons and surrender!" a Thunder Hammer Guard warned the Chase.

"Why do we have to do that? Why don't you just do it instead?" Elesis answered in angrily.

"No, no, we better just surrender than picking up a fight," Ronan said.

"Yeah. With that, we can have a easier way to the Dwarves' Capital." Sieghart agreed with Ronan.

And they're were escorted to the Dwarves' Capital and imprisoned in the dungeon.

Did you spot some numbers at some words above? That's my system for now.

[1] Dwarves' Capital : Thunder Hammer (I heard somebody said that it's just an a.k.a and now I'm making this Dwarves' Capital thing, since I think that it'll be named that in INGC…)

[2] Astaroth a.k.a Baldinar, the one who killed all highlanders and destroyed Kounat

[3] Highlanders, check the Highlander Armor Set, it's white ._.

[4] Pronunciation: "da", means "Yes", from Google Translate

[5] Pronunciation: "proklyatie", means "Damn", from Google Translate

[6] Dwarves' Base : INGC name for Hammer's Reach

[7] Dwarves' Supply Route : INGC name for Under Hammer

Sorry for the short chapter… and here's the OC's Profile:

Name: Ash Romanov

Age : 237

Origin: Undaera (made up, at the far edge of the world)

Jobs : 5 Jobs : Trainee / Recruit, Sergeant, Lieutenant (current job), *censored* (is in this fic and no spoiler…), *censored* (Still working on it)

Specialty: Can summon a dimensional portal like Dio, however, Dio's dimensional portal is used just for grab in PvP, but Ash's portal is used for storing his weapons. He can control the dimension using just his mind. He has an awful lot of weapons he collected for the past 167 years. From SMG, Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Machine Gun, Heavy Weapons, Pistols, Melee Weapons) 

Weapons: Only Trainee's til Lt weapons are introduced, since these 2 jobs won't be fully appearing in this fic.

Trainee:

Melee: Dual M7 (Dual Knife)

Pistol : MK 23 (Pistol + Silencer)

SMG : Daewoo K1A1 (official name)

Assault Rifle : Daewoo K2 (Official name)

Sniper Rifle : SSG-69

Shotgun : 870MCS

Heavy Weapon : PZF-3 (a bit similar to RPG, but not as deadly as an RPG)

Sergeant:

Melee : Dual Brass Knuckles (2 Knuckles made of Brass)

Pistol : P99 (Point Blank official : P99&HAK. HAK = a knife which is with the P99 in PB)

SMG : MP7A1

Assault Rifle : M4A1

Sniper Rifle : SVD Dragunov

Shotgun : Jackhammer

Heavy Weapon : RPG-7

Lieutenant:

Melee : Amok Kukri (a blade used by explorers when exploring jungles at 1900s)

Pistol : Dual Handgun (MK23 + K5 combined)

SMG : P90

Assault Rifle : G36 + TAOI NSN Scope + Laser Sight

Sniper Rifle : PSG-1 (semi-auto sniper, much more painful than Dragunov)

Shotgun : SPAS-15 (semi-auto shotgun)

Heavy Weapon : M134 Gatling ( a deadly gatling gun)

And many more stored in his storage dimension…

That's all…

Sorry for the lack of words… I'll make sure I write more than just make it into one. This first chapter just popped out of my brain. And the final words before I end this fic: Add me on these accounts  
>Indonesian Grand Chase (INGCIDGC) : RGClZekeHart (Full Caps for non-confusement: RGCLZEKEHART)

North American Granc Chase (NAGC) : ZekeHart1412

Facebook : Daniel Haryanto (Profile Picture : Picture of Night Baron, one of Kudo Yusaku's cold blooded character in his novel from Detective Conan) or search for this: saiadaniel(at) or facebook(dot)com/saiadaniel

That's all from me! 5 AUTHORS and 1 Anons who reviewed will receive a free Kitten Bomber Pet in your Dreamland! (Kitten Bomber = INGC name for Aero Kitty, since Aero Kitty's description is just a kitten riding a robot cat and the robot can shoot out bombs) =="

Coming UP! My second fic: Nald's Adventure. My friend already made his info so… (Broken English Mode = ON) I just copy he made profile from Facebook at my notes.

Regards,

Daniel


	2. Chapter Two : Thunder Hammer & Prepare

One day interval for an update…

Just prepare…

I'm going to make some changes on the first chapter of the fanfic: "Ash Romanov Returns". And after I've made the second chapter, I hope there'll be many bursts of reviews. If you want to read it now, just check at the Grand Chase x Misc. Games CrossOver Fanfiction ^^

Now where was I? Oh, the new chapter… I'm making sure after this chapter I'll start working on:

Furnace of Hell (3rd Chapter/Final Chapter). And after I updated it, it'll be my first completed fanfic.

Ash Romanov Returns (1st Chapter Minor Rewrite). Then on the 2nd chapter.

Scary Job (One-shot). It'll be my first one-shot fanfic. Not a romance one-shot unfortunately.

Nald's Adventure (about my OC, Ronald Tulus Napitupulu). Or maybe we will meet him at future chapters of this fic?

OK, I made too much prologue. Now to the story!

=Chapter 2: Thunder Hammer and Prepare for the Soldier!=

=Throne Room, Dwarven Castle, Dwarves' Capital, Archemedia=

"I heard that the Iron Dwarves caught some troublemakers on this land, is it, Your Highness?" Ash, the Lieutenant, asked.

"Yes, immortal. They certainly caused huge commotions in our land," The Dwarven King, Arawn, answered.

"May I see them?"

"Certainly, but what for?" The King was confused by Ash's proposal.

"Something's not right… I can sense a highlander and my former master here,"

=In the Dwarves' Capital Dungeon=

Ash arrived and just peeked at them

"So… We're here to find the Dwarven King right?" Lire asked. The Chase sweatdropped.

"Yeah… but from the feels of things, I really doubt they will let us see him," Elesis answered. While they were talking, Mari wrote something on her book and did something that caused the door to open.

'Hmm… there's a red, blonde elf, purple, silver, indigo, orange elf, pink, crimson red, black, blu- wait, black? Is that… It IS him!' Ash thought and lightly gasped in order to prevent anybody spotting him. He then left the area quickly to his home.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I feel claustrophobic," Mari said.

"Oh… All right…" Elesis agreed.

(A/N: Let's have a time skip)

=Post Duel Battle=

"Heh… you are stronger than you look. However…" Duel said.

"Eclipse!" somebody exclaimed. The Chase looked at a familiar silver-haired demon. He was bringing a giant-sword-like weapon on his back. The interesting thing was, that the sword had an eye. The demon had a goggle-like thing covering his eyes. [1]

"What is this? I sense that you are one of our kind. But how? Regardless, the orbs are already in my hands, good bye," Duel made a portal and entered through it, disappearing. "Stop right there!". 'Stop, Zero!' his sword said to him. Only the demon, which was called Zero, which can hear his sword. Other's are just like listening to the unmoving air. "Gran, we found our target. Why did you tell me to stop?"

'Mmm… It's not just Transcendence, but also the strength of the new tribe. He's much stronger than he used to be. We would not have been able to have taken him down'

"Damn, I can't believe this," Elesis came near to Zero, "Hey you! How did you know father's sword skills? I'll get the answer out of you even if I have to catch you! Critical X!"

"What? Father's sword skills? Come to think of it, you do resemble a red-headed swordsman I used to know,"  
>"What?" Then Gran cut in their conversation, though only Zero can hear it 'Zero, now isn't the time for idle chit chat, we must go after him,' Zero answered, "Understood, Gran," Elesis said, "He won't escape me-" and he disappeared.<p>

"-again! Where did he go?" Elesis finished her sentence. (A/N: her speech wasn't cut by Zero's disappearance, but when she was talking he disappeared.)

"Elesis, once again, it's too late to go after him," Sieghart calmed the enraged Elesis. "You're not getting in my way, Sieghart!"

"He seems to be after Duel, the one who took the orbs from us. So if we go after Duel, we might find that runaway swordsman as well. But first we must find the Dwarven King," Elesis sighed, "Fine…" and they continued to walk. But after a few minutes, a heavily bruised dwarf in his tank came [3]. It was Talin Poolguard [2]. "Hey! That dwarf from the Dwarves' Base followed us here!" Elesis cried in surprise.

"I… underestimated you the other day… I… will not make the same mistake again… Now you DIE!" Talin said as Amy went frantic.

"EEEEEEEEK! Stalker! Stranger Danger! EEEEEEEEEEEK!" the pink-haired dancer screamed frantically as Talin spoke in disgust, "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I don't even like pink hair! Guards! GET THEM!"

"Here we go again…" Ronan sighed. Then the third Talin-Grand Chase battle erupts again.

=An hour later=

"Heh… I hope he has learnt his lesson…" Elesis said as everybody sweatdropped. "I… will… get… you… ne… ext… time…" Talin said as the last of his energy used. He fainted. [4]

"OK… Now what's left is the Dwarven King" Ronan said.

=A moment later, in the throne room=

"Hmm… are you telling me that you children are the ones that have created commotions in our land? But, you have made this far. You are not without ability," Arawn, the Dwarven King, said. "But Your Majesty, there's been a misunderstanding. We have come all the way to clear this up," Ronan said defending his friends.

"A misunderstanding, you say. If there's truly a misunderstanding, I will offer you the chance to clear it up. But first, show me again the reason for this misunderstanding!" The king took his hammer and smashed it to the chase.

(A/N: Let's have a flashback in the throne room) 

=When the Grand Chase was battling Duel=

"Your Majesty, I have decided to retire myself as a Thunder Hammer Spy," Ash said.

"Why? You're the best spy I've ever had in this kingdom. Is it the honor problem? I'll double you in every mission," Arawn said.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I want to join the group which you captured. My former master is one of them. But before them I want to give them a test. Besides, they're also in pursuit of Baldinar."

"… and don't worry Your Majesty. I'll be back as soon as my mission is complete,"

"Hmm… Maybe I can't be so selfish at all, as an example for my people. Very well then, you may go. But be back as soon as possible. And about your test. What's your plan?"

"Here's the plan…" Ash told him all about his plan to test the Chase. The King agreed. They shook their hands, had a farewell. Then Ash packed some supplies. As he went out from the walls of the Dwarves' Capital. He now had only one destination: Wherever Astaroth is now.

=End of Chapter Two=

[1] That's Zero's personal appearances alright…

[2] Talin Poolguard, INGC name for Talin Elfbane. (I know this name is somehow weird & hilarious)

[3] Look at the full dialogue for Thunder Hammer from Grand Chase Wiki.

[4] I don't want Talin to die because he will be alive at my crossover fanfic and having a Geuilendeucheiseuphobia (Grand Chase Phobia, lol). Since he was beaten three times by the Chase (he brought it onto himself)

Find the rest from the 1st Chapter!

Looks like I'm here for now. Next on my fic: Arawn afterbattle to Ash's first encounter)

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really lazy to even make a fic which has more than 1500 words. Forgive me for your long wait and short updates! DX


	3. Chapter Three : Relics of Kounat, the

Daniel: *tick tick tick*  
>Ash: *stares*<br>Daniel: *tick tick tick*  
>Ash: *stares*<br>Daniel: Done!

(Suddenly, Blackout)

Daniel: OH SH*T!  
>Wilhelm: Oi whatsup?<br>Daniel: What's up? WHAT'S UP? CAN'T YOU SEE? BLACKOUT!  
>Wilhelm: So, what's the big deal? Just to the fic! *slams his Avalon to the back of Daniel's head*<br>Daniel: x.x *faints*

Still the same disclaimer: I own neither Grand Chase nor Point Blank. Grand Chase belongs to KoG and Point Blank belongs to Zepetto

* * *

><p>=Chapter Three: Relics of Kounat, the Encounter, Dolohov, and Pre-Awakening!=<p>

=Ash S. Romanov=

Ash ran towards the ancient ruins of Kounat. When he arrived, he was 'welcomed' by a horde of garous with a bloody welcoming ceremony for him. He just took his P90 and shot the garous continuously.

* * *

><p>=To the Chase=<p>

While the Chase were fighting…

"There's an emergency! The city of Gold Helinon has been destroyed by a horde of demons! Not only that, the whole part of the east has been engulfed in flames and our armies have been routed!" An Iron Dwarf Scout rushed into the throne room. "A horde of demons?" Mari exclaimed, and then fainted "Are you okay? Snap out of it!"

=A moment later=

"Uh, I must've passed out for a moment. But I think some of my memories are coming back to me. Long ago, my kingdom made many sacrifices trying to seal up the portals to stop the demons from taking over this world. It shouldn't be possible for the demons to cross over now…" Mari explained the details within her unconscious statement. Then Aerknard thought of something, "Astaroth! He must've unsealed the portals with the Orb of Ascendancy! But I don't think the Orb of Ascendancy could open up dimensions"

"I understand now. The orbs are actually fragments of the Soul Stone. Astaroth must be trying to put the Soul Stone together! That Soul Stone contains power equal to that of the gods. If Astaroth puts it back together, there will be no stopping him!" Mari continued her explanation, "Then that thing who stole the orbs from us must be under Astaroth's control!"

"So it is a tribe of demons under Astaroth's control that are trying to incite war, not the elves. Your majesty, we are the Grand Chase and we have come to stop him! Please help us!" Ronan tried negotiating with Arawn.

The Dwarven King thought for a moment, about the favor Ash requested.

=Flashback=

"…can you help me with these? If those people came here into the throne room. Release them; they will be my good aid in my journey. Trust me; they are not hostiles at all. They are also on pursuit of Astaroth. I shall watch over them as long as they are in Archemedia. And on top of that, just trust them. Please, Your Majesty." Ash said and asked for an agreement. The Dwarven King gave a nod. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'll be back as soon as I can. Farewell Your Majesty." Then Ash left the throne room right after he bowed to the king.

=Back to the present=

The king made a silent sigh, "I have no proof that you are speaking the truth, but I will trust you. You may leave Thunder Hammer, but heed my words. As long as you are in my land, you will be watched!"

"All right, Your Majesty. Thank you for your trust. Farewell," Ronan said. Then left with the chase towards Kounat.

"Good luck," Arawn muttered.

* * *

><p>=Back to Ash=<p>

Ash was standing on the pile of dead garous, exhausted from the fight, "Hah…hah…hah… These are some troublesome werewolves…" Then another wave came. "AAAH… How many will these creatures be?" Suddenly, "Heaa…! Halo of the Helios! [1]" And then a spirit suddenly appeared and hit the enemy with indescribable force. Ash backed off just in case. After the wave of garous were killed. Ash looked around him. There was nobody.

"I swear I saw somebody here, killing all those werewolves," He muttered, then dazed. Then…

"Hey…"

Dazed

"Hey…"

Dazed

"Hey!"

"Oh what, what? Wait, you're the one who took down those werewolves right?" Ash snapped out, to find a man who wore armor similar to a Kanavan Royal Guard Master (RGC: Am I right?) Armor Set. But the color of the armor wasn't indigo blue. Instead, it was green.

"Nice mess you made," the person said. The Lieutenant looked around. He was right; there were a pile of garou-corpses, soaked in a pool of blood.

"A… Who are you?" Ash said. Changing the topic.

"You don't need to know about it. You'll find it sooner or later…"

"No, I am insisting an answer now." Ash prepared to strike with his Kukri blade.

"*sigh* Alright, I still don't want to be sliced up yet anyways. My name is…"

* * *

><p>=Back to the Chase=<p>

The Chase were running down the forest path, to Kounat. On their way, it was already evening.

"Should we continue or should we camp here for the night?" Elesis asked

"Nah, I'm pretty beat. After all these. I might die before we even reach Kounat!" Ryan said. The others agreed with him. "OK then, we'll camp here. Who's going to hunt for food?"

=Time skip=

"The next day, morning. Everybody woke up. Lire went for a morning hunt and brought back two garous and two Archimedian [2] harpies. They ate it, rawly, due to hunger. Then they started their journey towards Kounat. A few hours later, they arrives at the ruined place. More likely, ruins of an ancient kingdom.

"Where are we?" Mari asked, "History has it that a powerful kingdom was completely destroyed by a great explosion. But since we're far from the epicenter of the explosion, we may find some traces of the old kingdom." Aerknard explained, "Soul stone… explosions… feels just like yesterday…"

"Mari, you're definitely mysterious. Are you a time traveler?" Arme asked the dual-colored eye girl. "My memories are coming back bit by bit, but that, I don't know…" Mari answered. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That was a dumb question," Arme apologized. Then Ryan noticed something. "Hold on! They say this place was destroyed ages ago, but something recently left these huge tracks over this area." Aerknard also thought about it, "I kept thinking the same thing too. I think we need to do a thorough search of this place!"

They started exploring through the ruins. Not long after they started the expedition, they saw a cube, floating upwards and downwards. "A Kounat Cube, appears to be broken. Destroy it so we can continue. That cube is making the door to shut," Lire then started to shoot with her composite bow. After thirty seconds of continuous shooting and the help of Amy's Machine Gun, they broke the cube. As they entered the door, they saw two strange purple vortexes. One was on top and the other one was right below it.

"! A dimensional portal? What's this doing here?" Mari exclaimed. A little demon saw Mari. Then reported to his master, "Young Master, the humans have arrived."

"I'm aware. There's no need to concern ourselves with such weak creatures. Onrush [3]!" the demon attacked the portal with his giant, glaive like spear. But the portal wasn't dented a bit.

"What is that? A demon? And I think monsters are spilling out of the portal there." Lass said, noticing the demon. The demon had horns on it. And the demon only wore a vest-like upper armor. The demon was still trying to destroy the dimensional portal.

"But why is that demon destroying that portal?" Lire asked. Jin answered, "Who knows why, but if monsters are coming out of the portal, then we need to do something about that."

"The demon, who was still trying to destroy the dimensional portal noticed the Chase, not helping. He said, "Hmm? You insignificant creatures are in my way." Aerknard wasn't really pleased with the mocking words from the demon. "Hoo~ look we're in the way! I like. Want to challenge us and see who's faster?" They then started to attack the monsters which came out in waves.

"They're too many!" Ronan exclaimed. Suddenly, they heard a strange voice. And the next thing they saw was an explosion in front of them. Killing many garous which were spawned out. "Hey, need some help?" A person then appeared out of nowhere. He wore a khaki camouflage suit. On the back of his suit was a bag with some of his weapons (A/N: This time's just a summoned primary weapon, a secondary weapon, a melee, and some grenades). He wore a matching helmet. Making him looked like a forest mimicry. Aerknard suddenly gasped, "You?". "Oh hello Master Aerknard! Long time no see. We'll chat later. This time we should finish this." The person said. Yes readers. This person is no other than Ash Svyatoslav Romanov. He took his G36C rifle and started shooting the garous. Half an hour later, no more monsters came out of the portal. All concentrated their attacks on the portal. They destroyed the upper one. And it exploded. Then a figure appeared. It happened to look similar to their demon ally. But this demon was red, and the demon had no horns.

(A/N: OK, INGC hasn't had Relics of Kounat so I don't really know anything about how the battle usually goes. Let's just skip)

The Chase had defeated the other demon. It was big, about to be as big as Bultaros [4]. Also red. "So, what are we getting in the way of?" Aerknard mocked back. Dio looked at the Chase, "Looks like there's some use for you after all."

Mari then said, "A demon who destroyed the dimensional portals. I remembered reading somewhere, then, you must be the one of the demons who defended Kounat?" Dio turned to see Mari, "A survivor of Kounat? I have to admit, I'm a bit shocked," Arme was excited. "Wow, a real life demon, right here! Please, come along with us!" Dio made no comment for that. Aerknard then said again, "I think you're looking more to do more than just temporarily sealing off a portal. If you came with us, I think we could be of some help. How's about it?" Dio answered, "I don't need your help. However, I do have some private interests I need to pursue, so I shall go with you. Alfred! Let's get ready." "Alright, Young Master Dio," Alfred, the demon's butler said to the demon, whom he called Dio. "Hoho~ so your name's Dio?" Aerknard said.

"Let's just go…" Dio said. "Wait!" somebody called. It was Ash, "Wait, Master Aerknard. May I join your cause?" Ash asked the Prime Knight. Aerknard turned to see his fellow immortal "You're Ash, right?". "Yes, I'm Ash, Ash Svyatoslav Romanov. Your ex-apprentice, back in the Highlander days." Ash said.

"Wait, if you're a Highlander. You meant that you are…" "An immortal, yes" Ash cut off Elesis' sentence. "And Sieghart, your name is Aerknard? That means…" "Yes, I'm Elscud's great- great- great- great grandfather. "Who's this red haired girl? Your girlfriend?" Ash chuckled. Aerknard pointed his Soluna at his ex-apprentice's face, "She is not my girlfriend. She's my great- great- great- great- great granddaughter," Aerknard answered. "O… So you're not a playboy anymore?" Aerknard's face went red. He had never been humiliated like that before. "Why you…" Aerknard tried to slice Ash into two but suddenly Ash suddenly disappeared. "What the…"

"Yes master, part of the Ultimate Blink. But this is just normal blink. I'm still… Aaah!" Ash was grabbed by the raging Prime Knight "Got you…" 'Blink!' And Ash disappeared from Aerknard's palms. "Peace Master, PEACE! I was just joking!" Ash's face became frantic. "I'm here just to join the chase. And I'll tell you everything why am I here! Oh snap… Did I just say that?" Aerknard smirked. "Of course you're welcomed. And you just said that you'll explain why you are here? Spit it out!" Ash sighed, "Alright…alright. Here's the story…"

"I actually live not very far from here. I live at Thunder Hammer. On the day you busted out of the dungeons I was spying on you, secretly. And I saw that among ten of you, Aerknard Sieghart was also in there. Then I thought, maybe you sniffed where Baldinar is," Ash explained. "We ARE pursuing him," Aerknard commented. "I left Thunder Hammer as soon just before you arrived at the castle. When I got here, I encountered many of these werewolves," Ash continued. "So that explains the piling blood-soaked werewolves…" Ryan commented. "Then you came, finished these…"

"Eh guys, I'm feeling dizzy…" Mari suddenly said, then she fainted. "Hey Mari! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Arme panicked.

* * *

><p>[1] Halo of the Helios, Wilhelm's 1st Job, Demolisher's 3rd Skill (I'll just reveal the name since you already knew)<p>

[2] Archemedian Harpies, made up.

[3] Onrush, Dio's 1st Job, Clipper's Skill

[4] Bultaros, INGC name for Mynos, the boss at Mana Valley, Xenia's 3rd Dungeon.

* * *

><p>=End of Chapter Three=<p>

Daniel: Yay, Soul Stalker *had white, long beard*  
>Ash: What's the matter with you?<br>Daniel: Soul… Stalker… Lupus… x.x  
>Ash: Oi! Snap out of it!<p>

=A few days later=

Daniel: Hm… omnious x Solica, DualBringer981 x BladerHunter, OneLukeTwoHonesty x aika-chan02, xXCrimsonXxXDeathXx x Shadow Heaven, ChaosSeeker x Fata Moon, Silent Treecko x LuluProductions, Royality-Daniel x Lunatale… wait… ah nevermind… Better for having a pair rather than stuck-up as a Yaoi Pairing  
>Ash: Congrats then…<br>Daniel: Oh wait… *gets chainsaw*  
>Ash: What are you doing?<p>

=Ten minutes later=

Daniel: *Returns with bonded Zeta* PEOPLE! IF YOU WANT Zeta et Itrium TO BE ALIVE, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER *Puts a pistol behind Zeta's head*  
>Zeta: Razer… Help me… Oi Razer… Razer! Answer me!<br>Daniel: HAHAHA! I HAVE USED A INSIDE SPIRIT LOCKING DEVICE ON YOU… You have nowhere to escape… *sinister laughter*  
>Ash: I hereby pronounce that Royality-Daniel is now a real madman<p>

Wilhelm: Don't forget to R&R!

Happy New Year All!


	4. Chapter Four : La Geas : The Awakening

Hello fellow authors and readers of ! Especially the ones on the Grand Chase section! I'm back, continuing this fic. By the way, while you guys wait for my updates, why don't you just try on my Crossover FanFic : Ash Romanov Returns? This story skips us 30 years to the future. Where Ash returns to the Undaeran Army. There he'll face another force of evil. Who are they? Eyy… check that later… Naw… let's get to the fanfic

* * *

><p>=The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier Chapter 4: La Geas : The Awakening=<p>

Aerknard and Arme remained to tend on Mari after she passed out. The rest of the squad went investigating the rest of the ruins to check whether the area had been cleared of not.

"Mari…Mari…! Oh, Sieg, what happened?" the purple mage said worriedly to the Prime Knight.

"Um… there are a few things that come to mind, but for now, nothing appears to be going wrong, so we should just wait until she wakes up."

* * *

><p>=Mari's subconscious=<p>

=Mari's Point of View=

Is this a dream? No…  
>The soul stone's memories?<br>The soul stone's showing me everything…  
>Kounat, Baldinar, Klara Libri, the Demons, the Demon Wars, and Aernas' Hammer<p>

The mistakes of the past repeating themselves  
>And the destruction…<p>

Kounat's destruction? No, that's not correct  
>This isn't Kounat?<br>(A/N: She saw herself at the soon-to-be ruins of Kounat)  
>This can't be… Is that me?<p>

* * *

><p>=Third Person View=<p>

Suddenly Mari snapped out of her unconsciousness. Arme was surprised, "Ack! Mari! Are you all right now?" Aerknard was too, "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

But from Mari's mouth only came out two words, "I remember." Arme was confused by that. "I remember something I need to do…something only the bloodline of Kounat can do… something that I can do…" That made Aerknard starting to worry.

"Mm…? What are you talking about? What are you going to do? You should lie down a bit longer." Aerknard tried to cover his worries. 'She couldn't possibly be…!' Mari just stood up and walked to a spot.

"Arme," the battle mage turned to see the Polaris, "Uh, huh?"

"This whole time, you treated me like I was important so thank you. That I will never forget." Mari then created a barrier from mana. Arme was still very puzzled, "Mari, what are you…strange…"

"Sieghart," the raven haired immortal couldn't bear it anymore. "She…she…STOP HER!" But Arme was too confused to do anything. "The child you are searching, Klara Libri… she will appear before you in just a short while." Mari stayed calm.

You! What do you think you're doing? Get out of there! MARI!" Aerknard shouted, but Mari still wouldn't move from her position. Her decision had been made. Filled with rage, the raven haired knight started to hit the barrier continuously. "Quit messing around! This isn't something you can just take on alone! Kounat's already…!"

"Yes, I know, and that is why I want to protect it all. This world, everyone I love…"

"SHUT UP! Stop acting crazy and come out of there!"

"Sieghart, also… no, it's nothing." She silenced for a few seconds before saying. "Good-bye" and at the same time, the soul stone broke. "MARI!"

The breaking of the soul stone created a light, so immense that it could be seen from 6 miles far.

* * *

><p>=Somewhere at Kounat=<p>

"The key of Kounat… it's not possible" Duel said, seeing the great light.

=At the other place at Kounat=

All other 9 members of Grand Chase noticed the light.

"Hey! Isn't that coming from Master Aerknard's place?" Ash exclaimed. All other turned their heads to the immense light. "Yeah, let's get back to them!" Elesis said.

=At another place around Kounat=

"That's one strong light…" The wanderer, Zero Zephyrum, said.

'Yeah… do you think it's caused by the soul stone, Zero?' GrandArk asked him, telepathically.

"Maybe… come on, let's go…"

* * *

><p>=Then, a voice…=<p>

Please…  
>Don't forget me…<p>

(A/N: Her earrings dropped onto the floor, with a chime)

Even though I may no longer be the girl you once knew  
>From time to time, just think of me…"<p>

* * *

><p>=Returning to Sieghart and Arme=<p>

Arme had realized what Mari had done, and broke down in tears. Aerknard, who couldn't accept the fact that Mari was gone, went berserk. He took his Soluna and swung it fiercely. It could've slashed Arme IF the rest of the Chase did not arrive in one and a half minute. Ash took out a gun, with a bottle containing some liquids inside inserted at the rear of his gun. Then he pulled the trigger and a needle from nowhere was shot out from the gun barrel. The needle took its impact on Aerknard's neck. Then the immortal felt drowsy, his swings slowed, his screams weakened. Five seconds later, he fell on his back, still gripping the Soluna.

Elesis, who saw what happened quickly unsheathed her sword and charged at the immortal gunner. Ash however, saw the sword coming on his way, dodged to the right, avoiding the slash. He countered the attack with a shot of the gun on her arm. She then passed out a few seconds later. The rest of the Chase watched in horror as they thought that Ash had somehow killed them.

Ronan was engulfed with rage, unsheathed his sword, preparing to attack Ash. Ash saw that, said calmly, "I only sent them to their dreamland with this tranquilizing gun, so you don't have to worry about them." Ronan was unsure, but Ash continued, "You might want to check her breathing and her heartbeat." Ronan sheathed his Tyrfing and went to check Elesis', who WAS only knocked out. "Sorry… Just thought it was just some killing machine of yours." Ronan said, lowering his head a bit. "That's okay, I know you're worried about her." That made Ronan blushed in embarrassment. "Now, let's settle for night here, we need some rest, and wait for their tranquilizing effect to wear off, which usually takes about four to five hours."

* * *

><p>=An hour later=<p>

They set a camp, and brought Aerknard and Elesis inside for treatment from Ronan. Then Lire and Ash went hunting for some dinner. An hour later they brought back three Archimedian harpies.

"You're a great hunter, Sir Ash," Lire said. Ash smiled, "You too, but you're way better. You can kill two harpies in two shots. While I killed two harpies In seven shots," he chuckled. Lire smiled back. They took the harpies for Amy to slaughter and cook. Arme didn't help because she was too depressed to help, with Lass comforting her.

Half an hour later, dinner was served. Amy called through her Cleo [1]. "Dinner is served~" She called out, and the voice could be heard from fifty meters, where Ash was training his marksmanship with his M14EBR Rifle [2]. Everybody gathered near the campfire five minutes after. When they were eating, Aerknard woke up. Ash noticed him and invited him to eat," the Prime Knight sat, eating mournfully. Lass came out of the tent just to take his and Arme's share of roasted harpy and went back inside the tent. They also left quite many of the shares for Elesis, knowing her great appetite on harpies.

Half an hour later, the savior woke up, confused with her situation and surroundings. Then she remembered about getting shot by Ash at the arm by some kind of gun. She checked her arm for any signs of wounds, and she ended finding that her arm was unhurt. She went outside of the tent to find dinner and saw that everybody except Aerknard was around the campfire. Ronan saw her, "Hey Elesis, good to see you waking up." Elesis was a little bit confused, "How long have I been asleep?" Ash checked his pocket watch, "About three and a half hours. Oh by the way, are you hungry?" Elesis nodded, and sat beside Ronan. Amy went to take Elesis' share. Elesis asked, "So, what were you guys talking about? And where's my gramps?" then Amy returned with Elesis' shares of roasted harpy. "Here, your favorite and a big one too~. Oh…we were talking about how Ash's past life, and how did he know master Sieghart" she smiled cheerfully "And master Aerknard's at the place where Mari was gone. He said he wants to be alone for now…" Ash continued.

Then they returned to the topic, about Ash's past.

* * *

><p>=To Aerknard's place= (AN: NO SPOILERS FOR ASH'S PAST NOW! Stay tuned to my one-shot collections to find them out one-by one)

Aerknard was lying on the grounds near where Mari had gone.  
>"Sieghart, also… no, it's nothing."<p>

What was Mari trying to say? Why didn't she just say that out? Aerknard kept wondering that. Then realized that he had been here for too long and if he stayed here more, the Chase might get worried. Then he returned to the camp, entered his tent, and slept.

=End of Chapter 4=

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

[1] : Cleo, Amy's 3rd Job, Siren's weapon. Other name : Kleiophone.

[2] : M14EBR, one of Ash's weapon collections. Can be found in Counter Strike Online and A.V.A

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Tell me about it!<br>Remember this… I will need 5 reviews to start thinking for the next chapter…

Happy Read n' Reviewing ^^


	5. Chapter Five : Moving On

Hello my loyal (maybe?) readers. Sorry for the very long wait. I'm back with the fifth chapter for my very first fanfic. Let's just move on to the fifth chapter.

=The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier - Chapter 5 : Moving On=

The next dawn, Ash woke up, and went out of his tent, to see Aerknard sitting near the campfire.

"Morning Master Sieghart, it's unusual to see you already up this early." The raven haired knight turned his head to the Lieutenant. "Oh morning Ash. I was just thinking of something." Aerknard answered, which made Ash curious, "What is it?" Aerknard just answered back, "You don't need to know," Ash pouted, "Ah…who knows I can help you with th-" he stopped talking to see Aerknard giving him a death glare. "U-uh…I-I'll be…h-hunting for breakfast?" Aerknard then returned to his 'daydream'. Ash then summoned his portal and took out an Arisaka sniper rifle.

An hour later, Ash returned back to the camp, dragging six harpies. By that time, everyone had woken up and started a campfire to cook their breakfast. After breakfast, the Chase packed their things up, and stored them at Ash's storage dimension. They started walking to the other side of Kounat, where the rest of the surviving garous were still awaiting them to pass.

=End of chapter five=

Er… this is just a cliffhanger, and maybe just to put my fanfics back to the top, I guess? :v  
>Well, feel free to read and review. I know I'm a bad author, updating after half a year without even making a three hundred worded fanfic. Blame the online games and school!<p>

Well, as I said. Read n' Review ^^  
>I'll make sure chapter six come a.s.a.p<p>

BFR out.


End file.
